Alan Shinwrath
Name: Shinwrath, Alan Gender: Male Age: 16 Grade: 10th grade. Extra Curricular Activity: N/A School: Barry Coleson High Appearance: Has a slight tan that clashes with his blond hair, but compliments his brown eyes. Of moderate height and weight (about 5'9 and 100 lbs.), he is thin, but not wiry, and strong, but not bulky. Has two scars on his right hand from accidentally slicing his hand on a rusted broken pipe years ago. Biography: Born to an old Scottish family that moved to the Americas during the colonial period, Alan was raised with old-fashioned values mixed with new-fashioned ideas. His father was a strict religious man and homosexual-hater (aka: homophobe, even though that technically means fearing homosexuals), and he raised Alan to these ideals, training Alan to hate those who walked the path of homosexuality with a feirce passion, while honing his body to punish them. His cousin taught him the "sweet science" of boxing, along with a philosophy of "an eye for an eye", a system of belief that makes him retaliate viciously to those who wrong him. When the "plane incident" occured, he thanked Mr. Danya under his breath for the opportunity to punish his classmates, especially those who's sexual orientation differs from his own. Other: Alan is practically the definition of a homophobe, mostly due to the influence of his father. Number: Boy #3 The above biography is as written by Slayer. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Brass Knuckles Conclusions: Ah, wasn't it very fortunate that he got that weapon of all things? He's going to be a game motivator for sure, judging by the amount of homosexuals in the SOTF ACT. Game Evaluations Handled by: Slayer Kills: None Killed by: Jacob Starr Collected Weapons: Brass Knuckles (designated weapon, to Callum Hadley) Allies: Adam Dodd, Hawley Faust Enemies: Jacob Starr, Uriel Hunter, Hawley Faust, August Masbeth, Terry Woodard. Mid-Game Evaluation: Alan Shinwrath's journey began atop the Lookout Point, where he awakened at approximately the same as Adam Dodd. Seeing Adam close to the edge of the cliff, he debated whether or not he should push the other boy off. After deciding against it, he approached Adam and the two formed a fairly uneasy alliance. Alan's main thought was to ally with Adam and then turn on him once he'd served his purpose - though, what that purpose was, Alan never said. After a moment of debate, the two decided to head towards the hospital in the hopes of scavenging any remaining supplies that might help them in surviving. Upon arriving at the hospital, Alan; having heard gunshots while on the way to the hospital, took charge and cautioned Adam against making any noise. He was more than a little annoyed when his ally disregarded him and called out to whomever was inside. Nobody responded, though the sound of his call awakened Hawley Faust. Upon getting to the door, Alan pressed through, leaving Adam to wait outside in a thicket. As Alan was about to open the door, it flew open by itself, revealing a very-much awakened Hawley Faust. After a quick set of introductions, Alan attacked Hawley with the brass knuckles, and the two exchanged blows for a moment before stopping in what was very much a standoff. Alan revealed to Hawley his belief that escape was impossible, and that the only way to get out would be to win. Alluding to the fact that his ally isn't entirely aware of this fact, he and Hawley declare a bit of a truce. At this point, a bullet whizzes in and grazes Hawley. Alan chastises Adam for shooting Hawley as Adam enters the hospital, and the three settled down and the hostility ceased. After a bit of idle chat and banter, all three boys decided to rest for the night, and leave the area in the morning. As the morning came around, the three boys decided to head towards the lighthouse, as hope that it would provide protection from any potential players. Along the way, the three boys got to discussing different subjects, obviously trying to keep their mind off of their current situation. Alan speculated that the contest was God's way of weeding out those who didn't deserve to live from existance, something that the three debated a bit. After observing that Hawley's knee appeared to have been injured in a previous encounter, they decided that a stop was in order. As Hawley bandaged his injured knee, Adam and Hawley talked and Alan primarily just listened and kept watch. After a short rest stop, the trio kept moving again, Alan leading the way, somewhat irritated at the slow pace that the injured Hawley and the out-of-shape Adam were keeping. In trying to get them to keep up, Alan queried them upon what they would do if they managed to get out of SOTF alive. Alan listened to both of their responses, but never shared one of his own. In essentially annoyance, Alan took off and ended up at the lighthouse ahead of his companions. When they arrived at the lighthouse, Hawley arrived shortly after Alan; though Adam was nowhere to be found. After a short moment, Adam finally emerged from the trees ahead of the two others. As the three stood in front of the Lighthouse, Alan pointed out a shadow he thought that he saw inside of the Lighthouse. Deciding that the best thing to do was to engage the person in the Lighthouse as soon as possible, he stopped just short, having heard something and attributed it to one of his companions. It was here that Jacob Starr made his attack, and slashed Alan's face with his weapon. Alan, having been cut, dropped to the ground, and his companions quickly readied themselves for a battle. Dragging himself up, Alan positioned himself just outside of the door in case the enemy tried again. It was at this point that Adam suggested they circle the lighthouse to avoid being too large a target. Alan agreed, and decided to stay at the front door. It was there he stood, when Hawley had a molotov cocktail thrown at him, and Jacob ran by him, knocking Alan over as he fled the lighthouse. Hawley and Adam reconviened at Alan's position and helped him up, checking themselves and their injuries. Entering the lighthouse, the trio decided to settle in for a bit, nurse their injuries and recover before moving on. Alan went to look for some sort of cloth that he could use as a makeshift bandage, as his face was bleeding profusely. He stopped in to debunk Adam's suggestions about using his cell phone to call or text message for help, and affirmed out loud that the only way to get off would be to play the game. After debating whether or not the best thing would be to stitch the wound on his face shut or cauterize it, Alan sat down and let Hawley sew it shot. The morphine that Hawley gave him made him loopy and Alan didn't react much, nor did he say much of anything as August Masbeth and Terry Woodward attacked the trio at the Lighthouse, culminating in both of their deaths via the hand of Hawley Faust. The morphine wore off and Alan came to again once the announcement told them that the Lighthouse was scheduled to become a danger zone. Panicking, Alan ran off without waiting for his allies to follow. Fate seemingly had Alan meet up with Hawley and Adam again at the Bamboo Coppice, and the three met back up and discussed their situation. Things for them went from bad to worse when the new arrivals seemingly began to stream in. First it was Edward Rommel who staggered in, having been under attack from Jacob Starr. Starr himself was the next to enter the clearing, immediately attacking the now-foursome. Finally, Venka Rapler awoke within the Coppice and not realizing anything, staggered out of the Bamboo. In the commotion, Adam hid within the Bamboo, Hawley returned fire at Jacob, Venka was killed in the crossfire, and Edward tried his best to lay low. It was Alan who was the most proactive, going after Jacob directly with his brass knuckles, but he only got off one punch at Jacob, who was in the process of firing, and the bullet meant for Hawley Faust struck Alan Shinwrath directly in the forehead, killing him instantly. Post-Game Evaluation: One of many wastes of time. He could've been a pretty tough competitor, but he was stupid and brought knuckles to a gun fight. Memorable Quotes: Other/Trivia *Alan's homophobia was only brought up once, when he was asked who he would like to kill most and he answered Naoji Hideyoshi for the sole reason that he was homosexual (though he did admit Naoji was not really a threat). *Despite being of Scottish descent, Alan shows no signs of a Scottish accent when he speaks. This is explained by the fact that his family has been in America for so long that the accent was "filtered out", so to speak. *Adam Dodd mentions to River Garraty at one point in v1 that Alan started a fight during one of the school's hockey games. Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Alan, in chronological order. *Starting Point for Boy #77 *Hospital Encounter *Moving *Lighthouse Ambush *Resting & Suffering Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Alan Shinwrath. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! * And WTF kind of name is Shinwrath, anyway? 11:44, June 10, 2012 (UTC * Wait, he's 5'9 and 100 lbs and ISN'T wiry, how is that possible? The man should be a stick! -Random wiki reader. * I can't really recommend Alan - even outside of his obvious character and realism flaws he seemed to just exist to shill Slayer's other characters and react abnormally blandly to things happening around him, and when you're surrounded by Adam and Hawley who are getting mountainous character development? Not enough. - Brackie Category:V1 Students